


actions speak louder than words

by lesbianicon7



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, deaf!lauren, topcamila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianicon7/pseuds/lesbianicon7
Summary: All that’s on her mind is Lauren. It’s kind of fucking distracting.(In the best way possible. Of course)





	actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> sup im posting some of my fics here from my wattpad! check out my other stories over there- @cxmilacxbello77
> 
> enjoy you gays xx

- 

She’s not sure what makes her stop at the café all the students stop at, it’s loud and obnoxious and almost always has indie rock blasting behind the counter. But Camila admits, it’s soft in the way that everything smells like coffee, pastries and leather. How records sit above the booth on the walls and the barista’s always smile with pierced lips and shining eyes.

 

Except the lines are always long. Like, _too_ long and yeah maybe the coffee is amazing but Camila’s class starts in less than ten minutes and she’s _starving._

It’s another 5 minutes of scrolling on her Instagram until she’s the second in line; and Camila bites her lip in _slight_ impatience as the woman in front of her lets out indecisive “Umm’s” as she takes her order.

 

“A-Any chai lattes?”

 

Camila listens to how deep, slow, and husky the other woman’s words are. And locks her phone as she waits. The cashier behind the counter sighs, pointing to the board above her. “Just Vanilla and spice mam”

 

The brunette in front of Camila then seems to falter, shyly biting her lip and asking. “S-Sorry, c-could you repeat that?”

 

And Camila kind of wants to slap some sense into the woman behind the counter when she sighs and rolls her eyes repeating what she said. Camila gets it, the jobs hard and tiring, but the husky speaking brunette only asked for her words to be repeated?

 

When Camila hears impatient grumbles from the customers behind her, she starts to feel bad for the woman in front of her and how she seems to be squinting her eyes; watching intently to what the cashier is saying. Camila watches, with intrigue and experience, how the brunette starts to move her hands in motions, desperately trying to get her point across.

 

Then it clicks, _oh, she’s signing._

And Camila, in that moment, it’s like something pulls her towards this girl. Like the universe was telling her _hey this is an important moment. Take it._

 

So she softly lays her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, jolting out of her conversation with the cashier as she blushes and stares back at the person behind her in question. Camila smiles warmly, easing her confused frown, and signs the basic ASL she knows from her years teaching linguistics.

 

When her hands glide and sign the question, the brunette’s smile outshines the sun when she notices and can understand what this mystery woman is saying.

 

 _Do you want me to translate for you?_  


The brunette, with eyes that rival the northern lights themselves, smiles in thanks and nods shyly. Clearing her throat and moving slightly so Camila can approach the cashier.

 

“She wants-“ Camila looks back, eyebrow raised as she signs; asking what the girl wants. The green eyed woman shyly signs back and bites her lip.

 

_Vanilla chai latte. Soy milk._

 

When the mystery girl finishes, she hurries to sign the part she missed. Placing her right hand over her chest and moving it in a circular motion, left, right, and back up again. _Please._

Camila chuckles, putting her thumbs up, and turning to the impatient cashier who’s looking on with an impassive stare. “She’ll have vanilla chai latte with soy milk, and I’ll have just a coffee thanks”

 

“That’ll be $6:50 all up. Cash or credit?”

 

When Camila goes to take her wallet out, because she _is_ paying for mystery girl too, she feels a hesitant hand on her elbow and a blushing green eyed beauty. Effectively stopping her hand grabbing her purse as she signs.

 

_It’s okay. You don’t have to, I can pay._

Camila rolls her eyes with a smile, signing back and speaking at the same time. It’s easier for Camila to understand and remember different signals that way. “Hey, it’s cool. Really. My treat”

 

Her hand presses on her chest at the last part; and before the woman in front of her can sign again in protest; Camila’s already swiped her card and paid. Making the woman in front of her gape in disbelief; almost pouting.

 

Camila laughs, moving to the side as their order is made. The deaf woman tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she goes to sign – chuckling along with Camila.

 

_Thankyou. You really didn’t have to do that. That was very sweet._

That time, when she signs it; she speaks as well. Gracing Camila with that raspy unused tone that makes her stomach twist. Camila simply shrugs, signing as she speaks. Her hands moving quickly and expertly; drawing patterns in the air and occasionally on her chest.

 

 _A sweet gesture for a sweet lady._ Camila waves it all away, smiling. “It was my pleasure”

 

At that, Camila smiles inwardly at the blush that graces the green-eyed girls cheeks. Watching at how endearing the other girl is as she signs and opts to not speak as much.

 

_What’s your name? I want to thank you properly._

Their order is called, and when Camila turns around with both their drinks, handing the other girls hers so she has a free hand; she signs her name with a wink. Hand curling into a half fist; to then splay out spelling the letters into the air.

 

_Camila._

 

Mystery girl giggles, and Camila wants to melt into a puddle at how cute she is. She doesn’t even remember her class that she’s late for.

 

_Mine’s Lauren. It’s really nice to meet you Camila._

 

 _Lauren_ smiles. And Camila smiles back. Wondering why her heart seems to leap out of her chest at the name.

 

-

 

It’s a day later and Camila can’t stop thinking about Lauren.

 

Why didn’t she get her number? Last name? Camila taps her nails against her desk and huffs – frowning into the empty space in front of her as she waits for her class to filter in.

She collects their essays, flicking through them and pre-emptively groaning at how much marking she’ll have Saturday night. She sighs, thinks of Lauren’s eyes, and stands up; addressing her lecture theatre as she dives into the formation and history of the French language and how it shaped accents in today’s America and blah blah blah.

 

All that’s on her mind is Lauren. It’s kind of fucking distracting.

 

(In the best way possible. Of course)

 

 

-

 

Camila decides to go to the indie café again, based solely on it’s amazing coffee, not the goddess she bought a drink for.

  
She naively thinks that hey, maybe she’ll run into her? Maybe she’ll be there again ordering the same drink and Camila can buy her another one, wink and give her her number and smile at how the other girl’s eyes twinkle in the daylight.

 

She really shouldn’t be enamoured with a girl like this already, but Lauren’s voice and her presence has been stuck in Camila’s mind for days, and it’s kind of annoying her. Since when has she liked someone this fast? She had a total of _one_ conversation with the girl, a conversation that was slightly choppy due to the circumstances.

 

Instead of dwelling though, Camila just grabs her drink, thanking the cashier and turning to walk out the door.

 

That’s when a woman’s body slams into her, knocking the _entire_ drink all over Camila’s front.

 

She gasps, because _fuck that’s hot._ And all that she can say in reaction to the burning coffee is “Shit! Fuck fuck. Ah, fuck that hurts”

 

“Oh my god, I’m _s-so s-sorry”_

Camila looks up, frowning at first because she’s in incredible pain oh my _god._ But her words die in her throat as she’s met with those same green eyes from yesterday; the same raspy unused voice. The same raven haired beauty.

 

Lauren’s open mouthed, trying to get more slow words out she hasn’t spoken in years. Then, realising it’s Camila from yesterday, she quickly signs. Finding it easier than trying to speak. When you can’t hear your own voice anymore, speaking can feel like your dethatched from your own voice; making forming the letters harder than it is for abled hearing people.

 

So she quickly signs, a distressed and extremely apologetic look on her face.

 

 _I am so sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to run into you like that._  


And Camila? She can’t even be mad. Because she smiles at the sight of the other woman, then winces as the burning doesn’t subside. Instead she laughs, signing back with coffee stained hands at Lauren’s apologetic face.

 

_Could you grab me a napkin? I think I have third degree burns._

Lauren widens her eyes after reading her, hurrying over to the condiments stand and coming back with at least 20 napkins all scrunched into her hand; quickly pressing them to Camila’s chest and rubbing. Then, seeing Camila’s amused smile and eyebrow quirked, blushes profusely and leaves it to the older woman to clean up, retracting her hands like she touched fire.

 

Camila laughs, rubbing at the stain that definitely won’t come out, and speaks. Her hands preoccupied at the moment.

 

“It’s okay. Really. Nothing that can’t come out in the wash”

 

Lauren scrunches her eyebrows and watches Camila’s lips intently, taking a moment to reply after she reads Camila’s lips. The older woman being sure to not talk too fast but not too slow as if she was patronizing the other girl.

 

Then Lauren blushes again at figuring out what she said; mumbling quietly with her low raspy voice, her stutter becoming more prevalent as she’s nervous.

 

“S-still. I’m really v-very s-s-sorry” She signs the next part, a headache forming as she concentrates to speak.

 

_Can I buy you another drink?_

Camila smiles warmly, so endeared by Lauren and her soft drawn in personality. By how she radiates this warmth and innocent energy. So Camila chuckles, nodding as she translates her signed words.

 

“Is this a date green eyes?”

 

Camila speaks as she signs, and Lauren bites her lip bashfully, smiling as she giggles. And wow, okay. Camila could listen to that sound forever.

 

_Only if you want it to be._

 

Camila takes her hand, leads her to one of the café booths and sits them down. Signing in amusement at Lauren’s owlish surprised look.

 

_It’s a date beautiful._

 

Lauren smiles with a blush, she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear in nervousness, and Camila’s pretty sure she’s never seen anyone quite as gorgeous as the girl across from her.

 

“T-This….this isn’t s-s-s-“ Lauren squeezes her eyes shut, frustrated at the words not forming as Camila sits patiently, ducking her head slightly to catch Lauren’s nervous eyes. Camila sends an encouraging smile, she lets her hand fall on top of Lauren’s, and she lets a breath of air out as she starts again.

 

“This isn’t s-some p-pity date, r-r-right?”

 

The words break Camila’s heart, enough for her to quickly sign and speak. Emphasising how much she means what she says.

 

“Of course not,” Camila’s right hand circles her chest with her thumb, up to her chin to and making a crescent shape in the air as she signs fluently. “I’d never do that Lauren. Believe me”

 

The words somehow make Lauren more confused, as if the idea was foreign to her. Her hands puncturing the air effortlessly as she creates words. 

 

_Then why do you want to have lunch with me?_

Camila chuckles, signing back and shaking her head.

 

_Because you’re amazing, kind and beautiful._

The words have Lauren flushing again.

 

 _Thank you, you’re-_ Lauren pauses to think, biting her lip as she thinks of the words she really wants to say. _I can’t think of the words, I think you made me speechless without me even speaking._

At that, Camila laughs, and Lauren quickly signs again. Almost bouncing in her seat at how happy she is.

 

_I wish I could hear your laugh. I bet it’s beautiful._

That has Camila’s heart just, skipping a beat. The early morning sun filters through the café window, bathing Lauren in a warm orange glow. Catching her eyes. Camila doesn’t think she’s ever fallen this hard and quickly before.

 

“Thankyou, you’re so sweet”

 

When Camila signs and speaks that, Lauren frowns harder. Hands coming up to sign, the sun catching her skin.

 

_Your voice is probably amazing too._

“Not as beautiful as yours Lauren”

 

At the words, Lauren smiles and bites her lip, happiness blooms in her chest and Lauren wonders why a woman so amazing as Camila decided to talk to her; let alone spend time with her. Her fingers then take over, her mind racing a mile a minute as insecurities wash over her. When people find out she’s deaf, it usually ends if her never seeing them again because of her stutter and anxiety, or she’s treated like a fragile child.

 

With Camila though, a woman she’s known for two days, Lauren feels well, _normal._

Not that normal is the default _good,_ but she feels like she isn’t being treated differently. And that’s so fucking nice for a change.

 

_Do you want me to talk more? Or sign. Which do you prefer?_

When Lauren says that abruptly, Camila furrows her brow in confusion. As if the idea that she had monopoly over what form of communication they use made sense. Which it doesn’t.

 

“We go your pace Lo,” Camila speaks and signs, finding it easier to grasp the words. “If you prefer signing, we can sign.”

 

Lauren brightens, hands fumbling in her rush to answer her, making Camila giggle.

 

_Where did you learn? You’re so good at it!_

“I’m a Linguistics Professor here,” Camila signs and speaks, voice so nice and low that Lauren can feel it through the table and vibrate in her chest. “Sign Language is something I learnt _years_ ago”

 

She shrugs as if that’s something _everyone_ learns, and Lauren can’t help but think that somehow, she was meant to meet Camila.

 

“I-I t-think I w-w-wa-“ Lauren huffs, extremely frustrated; blushing as she groans. Camila sits patiently, smiling warmly. “I…think I want to t-try and s-s-peak sometimes. F-for y-you”

 

Camila nods, signing back.

 

_Only if you want to, okay?_

Lauren nods back enthusiastically, signing with her deft hands as Camila looks on warmly.

 

_Yes! It will help me get better at it._

“Sounds good Lo”

 

Lauren tilts her head, like a puppy, and Camila almost _aw’s_ out loud.

 

_What did you just call me?_

Camila frowns, because how the hell do you sign a nickname? She didn’t think this through. She tries in vain to sign it, speaking the words and sounding it out. It’s enough for Lauren to study her lips, slowly smiling in recognition as she brightens.

 

_Did you call me Lo? Like the word ‘low?’_

Camila grins, laughing when Lauren laughs at her exclamation of: “Yes! Exactly that!”

 

Lauren reads her words, smiling back, she loves how Camila smiles and how her chocolate eyes sparkle when she does. Lauren likes a lot of things about Camila. She likes her hair and her hands and how when she signs, she does so in a way that Lauren can read every word. Every syllable.

 

Lauren likes Camila. And that’s kind of how it starts.

 

-

 

For the next hour, they talk about anything and everything and Lauren falls for how Camila speaks.

 

Lauren talks about how she lost her hearing at 9, that’s why she’s still adverse at speaking with her voice. She just chooses not to sometimes, mostly due to her stutter.

 

It’s so _easy_ to talk to the other woman, words fly from her fingertips at a mile a minute. But Camila doesn’t seem put off by her story, if anything, Camila listens so intently Lauren wonder’s if she realises how low the suns gotten.

 

_I’m a bit well, emotionally stunted from the accident. Sometimes social interactions are hard and I don’t get social queues sometimes. It also damaged my frontal lobe, the Broca’s area, that’s why my speech is so choppy._

Lauren signs it, starting to teeter off at the end as she grows shy. She’s never told anyone this story so in depth before. But at Camila’s hand resting on the inside of her elbow and her warm smile, Lauren finds the courage to keep signing. Clearing her throat as she breathes.

 

 _The water did the hearing. Doctors failed to see the build up of fluid in my brain from the car tipping into the river,_ Lauren frowns, remembering it is...alot. She looks down to the table, shaking her head as her hands fumble.

 

_Sorry it’s just…_

And Camila, so softly, frowns in worry and speaks. “Hey, it’s ok”

 

Then Camila blushes, because _oh right._ Lauren’s looking at the table and can’t see her or hear her. So she tilts Lauren’s head up slightly with her finger to her chin, smiling at how Lauren flushes at the gesture.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me”

 

Lauren bites her lip, nodding gratefully. Closing her eyes and speaking.

 

“E-Enough about m-m-me. H-how are you?”

 

She clears her throat afterwards, still hesitant with speaking. But Camila leans back and smiles, dropping her hand. Lauren tries not to frown at the loss of contact.

 

_Well, I’m on a four hour date with a gorgeous girl. You tell me._

Camila winks after, making Lauren giggle. Oh my god could she get any cuter?

 

“You’re so fucking adorable”

 

When Lauren reads her lips, eyes widening at the swear word (because wow that’s really attractive??) she runs her fingers through her hair bashfully, signing.

 

_Shut up. You are._

Camila fake gasps, making Lauren smile.

 

_I am offended you would disagree._

Then Lauren frowns, because oh, did she upset her?

 

“I-I’m sorry. I d-d-didn’t mean to o-offend you”

 

Camila simply rests her hand back on the inside of Lauren’s elbow, smiling sweetly as she signs with her free hand, speaking.

 

“Honey it’s okay. I was kidding”

“Oh! T-that’s g-good”

 

Camila laughs, shaking her head. Then she catches sight of the clock on the wall, widening her eyes as she exclaims. “Fuck! I have a class in 30 minutes. I’m so sorry Lo, I’m going to have to head off”

 

Lauren tilts her head, Camila spoke too fast for her to read her lips and she furrows her brow when Camila slips her jacket on; catching the other woman’s wrist softly making her halt in confusion. She pulls back, signing sadly.

 

_You’re leaving? Are you okay?_

And Camila almost slaps herself because _oh my god Camila, slow down once and a while?_ She closes her eyes, shaking her head at herself as she replies.

 

 _I’m so sorry Lo, I spoke too fast, I know._ Lauren brightens when she realises Camila didn’t mean to be rude, her heart hurt when it looked like the other woman was just leaving. Camila keeps signing, speaking as well. Lauren likes how she can feel the other woman’s voice in her chest.

 

“Rain check? I have a class in 25 minutes I totally forgot about”

 

Lauren nods her head, smile taking over her face because Camila wants to see her again, and that makes Lauren feel so much all at once.

 

So she signs shyly, making Camila’s eyes soften at her words.

 

_So you want to see me again?_

It doesn’t even take a second for Camila to respond.

 

“Of course” Her fingers draw words in the air, silent words Lauren clings to, words that settle butterflies in her stomach. _I wouldn’t want anything else._

Camila smiles after she signs, getting up and throwing bills onto the table. On passing, she slips a piece of paper to Lauren, kisses her cheek, and laughs when she pulls back looking at Lauren’s flaming cheeks.

 

She makes the universal “call me” sign, mouthing the words and winking.

 

Lauren falls in love right then. With Camila’s lipstick on her cheek and her perfume lingering in the air.

 

Vanilla and sunshine. Camila smells like vanilla and sunshine and home.

 

-

 

It takes four hours for Lauren to muster up the courage to text her.

 

She’s sitting in her dorm room, leg bouncing up and down as she clutches her phone in her right hand, biting her lip. She’s _so_ nervous, and what for? It’s a _text_ Lauren, chill.

 

But it’s _Camila,_ this is…different.

 

So instead, she texts her best friend Normani. She has a girlfriend, that means she’s experienced, right?

 

 **Laur:** Hey Normani?

 

It takes a few seconds for the other woman to reply, and Lauren lets a sigh of relief out as the tiny dots appear.

 

 **Mani:** sup laur!

 

Lauren always frowns at her friends lack of proper punctuation, why does no one use capitals when they text?

 

 **Laur:** I need advice. About a girl

 

 **Mani:** oh my god!!!! did the hermit get a gf???

 

Lauren frowns at that, huffing.

 

 **Laur:** Ha. Ha. No, I didn’t.

 

 **Laur:** How did you first talk to Ally?

 

Lauren drums her fingers on her knee, a nervous habit of hers as she waits for Normani to reply. She _really_ wants to text Camila soon, but then the thought sends her spiralling into anxiousness again.

 

 **Mani:** do you mean face to face or over text?

 

 **Laur:** Text!

 

 **Mani:** well actually I sent a meme by accident bc I was meant to text dinah so our first convo was p awks

 

 **Mani:** but she laughed and said I was cute so I guess it was a win?

 

Lauren bites her lip in thought at that, tilting her head.

 

 **Laur:** So I should send a ‘meme’ to her?

 

 **Mani:** asdfghjhvdj omg no

 

 **Mani:** just say hey! maybe add an emoji cause you text like an old woman

 

Lauren frowns, pouting.

 

 **Laur:** I do not.

 

 **Mani:** ya u do. anyways see ya later! I have class soon x text me how it goes laur!

 

With that, Lauren sighs, taking out the piece of paper from her back pocket and smiling at what’s written.

 

_call me beautiful_

_(_ _425) 575-768 xx_

So with that, Lauren types in the number, adding it to contacts. At first she just labels it _Camila,_ but then remembers Normani’s advice and decides to add an emoji. She chooses the sun, because Camila makes her feel warm and happy. So it works.

 

With a breath, nerves still lighting up her body, she types out and hits send. Closing her eyes almost immediately.

 

_Hello._

She gets a reply almost immediately, and almost smacks her head with how stupid she can be.

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ uh who’s this?

 

 **Unknown Number:** Oh! Sorry, it’s me. Lauren. Deaf girl who spilt coffee all over you?

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ omg Lo! hi!

 

Lauren frowns at Camila’s grammar in her texts, but that’s okay; she likes her too much to even care. And it makes her smile how excited the other woman is even through her phone.

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ im changing ur name, unknown number sounds creepy

 

Lauren grins when she gets the notification that Camila changed her name to _Lolo._ It’s cute and makes her fall even harder.

 

 **Lolo:** I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before.

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ you’ve never had a nickname! ????

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ aw baby that’s unacceptable. from now on that’s all im calling u

 

Lauren blushes down to her neck at the ease in which Camila called her ‘baby’; she likes that name a lot. And she flops down on her back onto her bed as she bites her lip, trying to stop the smile threatening to come through.

 

 **Lolo:** This is so much easier to talk to you. I’m sorry I didn’t call, cause well, you know.

 

Camila’s reply is almost instant, and Lauren’s chest warms with how much she’s falling for the other woman.

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ it’s ok!!!! i like this too

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ oh! btw. I have two tickets to the new star wars. im not the biggest fan but maybe we can make a date out of it? only if u want!

 

Lauren’s jaw drops, because _oh my god oh my god oh my god._ Not only is Lauren the biggest Star Wars fan, but Camila asked her out on a date as if Lauren wouldn’t internally combust and squeal.

 

Which she did. Bouncing on her spot on the bed as she smiles.

 

 **Lolo:** Oh my god I would LOVE that

 

But then Lauren remembers something, making her deflate and wince as she texts back before Camila can reply.

 

 **Lolo:** Except I need subtitles. They’re not a CC screening by any chance?

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ oh honey wheres your trust in me? ;)

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ of course they are, I made sure

 

With that, if Lauren was being honest, she teared up a little. Because _no one,_ has ever been so thoughtful to Lauren’s needs like that before. No one’s had Lauren at the forefront of her mind like that before. So she texts back, laying back on her bed like a love sick teenager.

 

 **Lolo:** That means so much Camz. Thankyou.

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ aww is that a cute nickname for me I see?

 

Lauren blushes, and oh my god, how does Camila make her feel this way without even being near her?

 

 **Lolo:** Maybe?

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ I like it honey, it’s sweet x

 

(If Camila keeps raining pet names down on Lauren like it’s no biggie, she doesn’t know if she’s going to survive)

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ so, how does friday night sound for the movie? Ill pick u up at 7?

 

At the words, Lauren smiles again and this spark of excitement and nerves settles in her chest. So she texts back, doing that bouncing thing she does when she’s excited, and replies.

 

 **Lolo:** I can’t wait!

 

 **Camila** _☀_ _️_ _:_ see you then ;)

 

Lauren grins, sends a rainbow emoji that has Camila laughing, and she’s never felt this light before. Lauren’s never felt like this with anyone else.

 

It could be scary, but with Camila, it just feels…nice. Like sunshine when it rains or when Lauren gets those tiny umbrellas in drinks or the feeling of warm sheets after a hot shower.

 

It feels normal and happy and _good._

 

Lauren likes that feeling.

 

 

-

 

Friday rolls around faster than Camila anticipated.

 

She texted Lauren yesterday asking where she lived, and Lauren sent a confused but emoji filled text that first made Camila laugh, then panic. Because _oh._

 

 **Lolo:** I live on campus? Room 27.

 

She’s…she’s a student. At the College Camila works at. A. Student.

 

How didn’t she realize? Of course she is. They met at one of the most student filled cafes near the school. Was Camila just blinded by her beauty and cuteness or something? She kicks herself, groaning into her pillow as she flops down onto her bed.

 

“Whyyyyyyy”

 

Camila huffs into her pillow, going to open her and Lauren’s text messages; already regretting the text she has to send. God, she likes her so _much._ Why does life hate her? Then she remembers she _told_ Lauren she was a professor here, so if the other woman didn’t have a problem with it, maybe it wasn’t so bad?

 

But before she can, Lauren messages her back. A cute text that has Camila laughing.

 

 **Lolo:** Don’t knock because uh, I won’t hear you. Just text me you’re here and I’ll open the door :)

 

In that moment, Camila thinks _fuck it,_ sends back a thumbs up and gets up to get ready. She has two hours, that’s enough time to get ready for a date, right?

 

-

 

“Shit. Oh my g-g-god.” Lauren paces, wearing her bottom lip with her teeth as Normani sits on her bed absentmindedly scrolling through her phone as her best friend stresses.

 

The other girl sighs, rolling her eyes when Lauren trips on a strewn piece of clothing in her nervousness.

 

So she gets up, sitting on the edge of her bed as the other girl walks back and forth, mumbling to herself as she watches the raven haired girl pick up a leather jacket, look at it, and immediately scrunch her nose up as she throws it behind her.

 

“You’re such a stress head”

 

Lauren, obviously, doesn’t hear her. Pulling out high waisted jeans and a crop top and holding them up to Normani questioningly. Normani doesn’t know much sign language, but her enthusiastic and choppily signed _Yes! Perfect!_ has Lauren smiling and throwing them on her bed as she takes off her current clothes.

 

While Lauren gets changed, Normani decides to type in her phone instead. She’s getting _better_ at ASL, but sometimes she signs words completely different to what she intends and Lauren has a laughing fit. Not cool.

 

She shows her written note on her phone to Lauren, watching how a blush lights up her cheeks as Normani laughs.

 

_You really like this girl, huh?_

Lauren nods, pulling her jeans on and hopping around the room as she loses balance. She successfully gets them on, biting her lip as she grabs her top.

 

“S-She’s a-a-a” Lauren shakes her head, huffs, and restarts. “A-Amazing”

 

Normani grins, because seeing her best friend so happy has _her_ happy. So she deletes what she wrote and retypes.

 

_I’m so happy for you Lo. Remember, if she hurts you I **will** beat her up._

Lauren giggles, finishing her outfit and turning to her phone. But before she can type out a reply to the other woman, a knock sounds at the door and Lauren squeaks when Normani gestures to the door that someones there. Lauren's wide eyed as she nearly drops her phone. Normani laughs, guessing who that could be, and shakes her head. Speaking clearly and so her words aren’t jumbled for Lauren to read her lips.

 

“You’re gonna be fine Laur. Okay?”

 

Lauren nods, taking a breath, hugging her best friend, taking Normani by surprise. She’s never been big on physical affection, so Normani squeezes her back as Lauren pulls away shyly. “T-Thanks M-Mani bear”

 

And when Lauren opens the door? She feels like someone sucked all the air out of her lungs at once.

 

Because Camila’s standing there, bomber jacket and tight jeans with messy hair and Lauren can’t _breathe_ at how the older woman simply smiles, raising an eyebrow and holding out flowers. She’s so fucking _beautiful,_ Lauren thinks.

 

And when Lauren takes them, a blush to her cheeks as she looks up from them to Camila signing, she wonders how she got so lucky.  

 

_For you._

 

“Awww!”

 

Normani’s voice has Camila furrowing her brow, looking behind Lauren as the younger woman just puts the flowers up to her nose and breathes in. Then Camila realizes Lauren didn’t hear mystery woman behind her, and laughs as she gets Lauren’s attention by letting her hand rest on the inside of Lauren’s wrist. Making the dark haired girl blink and tilt her head.

 

God, she’s so fucking adorable.

 

_Wanna introduce me to your friend here?_

Lauren closes her eyes in embarrassment, laughing and shaking her head as she then feels Normani suddenly behind her. Making her jump slightly.

 

“Oooh and you sign! She’s perfect Laur”

 

Lauren frowns, because she didn’t look behind her to read Normani’s lips, but she felt the vibration of the taller girls voice against her back so she looks to Camila questioningly, smiling when she translates.

 

_She was just teasing._

 

“I’m Normani, this one wouldn’t shut up about you. Guessing you’re Camila?”

 

Camila shakes her head, laughing slightly at Lauren’s shy smile after reading Normani’s lips.

 

“That’s me!”

 

“I feel like we’ve already met with the way Lauren talked about you nonstop-“

 

Lauren widens her eyes, placing her mouth over Normani’s as Camila laughs. She turns to Camila, taking her hand and placing the flowers gently in Normani’s grip, heading out the door as her best friend smirks, waving to Camila as she’s being dragged away.

 

“Nice to meet you!”

 

Camila chuckles as Lauren keeps walking, stopping outside the entrance of the dormitory and sheepishly signing. Camila hopes Lauren takes her hand like that again.

 

_That was super embarrassing._

Camila shrugs, because it was more cute than anything.

 

_No problem. It was cute._

Camila takes her hand, and Lauren looks down at it; chest warm with how the touch and their fingers interlocking makes the younger girl feel like she’s floating.

 

Camila nudges her, making Lauren look up. “Now come on, Star Wars is awaiting you baby”

 

Lauren smiles, holding tighter to the hand in hers, and the whole walk to the movie theatre is filled with Camila signing stupid jokes, laughing at how Lauren rolls her eyes and with their proximity the younger girl can feel the vibrations of her voice against her arm.

 

It travels to her chest, and Lauren’s now been deaf for 13 years but it… _god_ it fucking feels like she can hear again. The hum of Camila’s laughter against her is as almost as if she can _hear_ it, like the ocean rumbling, like waves crashing, like the bass of music against a speaker, like thunder rumbling against Lauren’s bedroom walls and shaking her teeth.

 

It’s warm and it’s deep and it’s making Lauren shiver.

 

And as they walk, she moves closer to Camila’s warm body, blushing with how the older woman knowingly smiles. She links their arms together, like she knows Lauren likes the thrum of her voice, and the younger girl holds to Camila’s bicep, melting at how Camila then leans next to her ear. Saying words Lauren can’t even hear.

 

But that’s okay, she likes how the vibrations sound.

 

She likes that Camila cares enough to do it.

 

-

 

They’re sitting in the theatre, Camila taking a sip of her drink as trailers flick by when Lauren abruptly signs. Watching the conversation of a couple in front of them. She blushes when she realizes they’re whispering well, _not safe for work_ things.

 

That’s when a particular thing the guy said that Lauren deciphered through his lips makes her tap to Camila’s wrist to gain her attention, signing. An adorable frown marring her features that Camila melts at.

 

_What does that mean? If I’m a top or a bottom?_

Camila chokes on her drink, straw being spat out as she coughs and splutters. “U-Uh what now?”

 

Lauren widens her eyes, patting her back and wincing as she reads Camila’s lips.

 

She resigns what she said, watching how Camila opens her mouth.

 

_What does it mean?_

Camila clears her throat, placing her drink in the holder as Lauren innocently looks on.

 

“It means, uh” Oh my god, how do I explain this in sign language? Camila thinks.

 

Then she thinks _fuck it,_ because Lauren’s looking at her like she _really_ wants to know.

 

So she blushes as she signs, fingers moving skillfully in the air and across her chest as she words it.

 

 _Like,_ Camila pauses, thinking. This is so not the conversation to have on the first date. Second date? Who knows.

 

_Like who’s dominant in bed and who isn’t. That make sense?_

Lauren widens her eyes like a baby deer, nodding quickly and biting her lip as she signs back. And the next words Camila reads make her thankful she’s not fucking taking another sip of her drink, otherwise she’d choke again.

 

_Oh. I guess that means I’m a bottom?_

Camila opens her mouth, trying to get words to escape. Lauren looks innocently on, like she didn’t know the words had any effect on the older woman. And instead, all that leaves Camila’s mouth is a small squeak of “Good to know” that Lauren reads; giggling at how Camila shoves popcorn into her mouth.

 

(During the movie, Lauren lays her head on Camila’s shoulder and cuddles close. The subtitles don’t annoy her like they used to because then she can hear Lauren laugh at jokes and giggle adorably. And sometimes when a loud explosion happens, Camila jumps, jolting Lauren who doesn’t move at all. Unfazed.

 

She laughs at a pouting Camila, and the sound of lightsabers and fire fill the theatre)

 

Lauren doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy before.

 

-

 

When they’re walking out, Lauren pouting and pushing a laughing Camila because the younger girl tripped and nearly fell down the movie theatre stairs, the older woman suddenly stops at the entrance. Smiling at Lauren’s confused pout as she goes to explain.

 

_I had a really nice night._

Lauren grins, bouncing on her feet in happiness. Camila loves that about her, how when she’s happy her body can’t even contain it.

 

 _I did too!_ And Lauren stops suddenly, frowning as she thinks. Then to brighten as an idea pops into her head.

 

 _Wanna get icecream? I just_ \- She grows shy, her hands lowering lightly as she signs. _I just want to spend more time with you._

And Camila almost melts at how gently Lauren asks it, so she signs back an _I’d love to_ that has Lauren grinning again.

 

It’s scary how easily Camila can see herself loving this girl.

 

-

 

Loving comes so easily between the two that Camila seriously wonders why it took her so long to find Lauren Jauregui.

 

She doesn’t want to sound cheesy, or gross, but sometimes she wonders if they were destined or some shit. Seriously, a _Linguistics Professor fluent in ASL meeting a beautiful hard of hearing girl and them hitting it off instantly?_ When its put like that, Camila wonders if someone’s just…behind a computer writing the cheesiest fucking gay love story.

 

They’ve been dating now for two months, ever since they’re fourth date, at their local fair; where Lauren asked Camila with fairy flossed fingers _Will you be my girlfriend?_ So adorably it was a miracle Camila didn’t coo at how cute Lauren was. Shy and nervous and biting her lip.

 

Camila said yes of course, laughing when Lauren launched herself into Camila for a hug. And when she pulled back, blushing; Camila dove in and pressed her lips softly to hers. In the middle of the crowd as fireworks set off.

 

It deepened, and as Camila held to Lauren’s hips and pushed their bodies until they were flush, Lauren...god Lauren _moaned,_ and Camila nearly fucking growled. Because that’s probably the most amazing sound she’s ever heard.

 

Except Lauren widened her eyes when she felt the vibration of her own chest, pulling back and breaking the kiss as she worried her bottom lip. Camila smiled, ducking her head slightly to grab Lauren’s attention, finger light as she tilted Lauren’s chin up. 

 

“Hey, baby girl don’t be embarrassed”

 

They’re so close Lauren reads her lips without trouble, closing her eyes at the name.

 

Camila pecked her on the cheek, signing _Let’s go home angel_ and Lauren watched how the moon caught Camila’s eyes. And like a moth to a flame, Lauren followed. Never letting go of her girlfriend’s hand.

 

They fell asleep on Lauren’s bed together, the dark haired girl laid her ear to Camila’s chest and felt the vibrations of her humming, to her heart beat thumping against her ear. She fell asleep falling, falling for Camila.

 

-

 

 

As far as first times go, Lauren’s pretty sure she got lucky with hers.

 

Kissing Camila is like kissing sunshine she thinks. Warm and fiery and passionate. She holds to Lauren softly, hands trailing up her sides as they lay on Lauren’s bed, hovering over her as she grinds down into the girl beneath her.

 

And Lauren’s just a moaning mess, feeling how Camila smirks against her lips and moves her mouth to Lauren’s neck, biting and sucking and leaving Lauren marked.

 

“C-Camz”

 

She bites particularly hard below Lauren’s ear, making her gasp.

 

They were halfway through _The Lion King,_ Camila drawing patterns on Lauren’s hip bone as she cuddled into her girlfriend, when she hit Lauren’s _spot._ Just in the dip of her navel, below her belly button in the soft flesh of her stomach there.

 

Lauren closed her eyes, letting a moan slash whimper out at the feeling. Camila bit her lip, eyes widening at feeling how Lauren’s hips involuntarily bucked up for more contact, the thigh draped over hers tightening on its own accord.

 

Then Lauren tucked her face into Camila’s neck, mumbling softly. “C-Camz t-that f-f-feels-hng”

 

Camila touches her there again, cutting her off as Lauren’s words dissolve into a moan. And okay, fuck, that’s hot. Camila closes her eyes, controlling herself. Because she doesn’t want to pressure Lauren into anything, that’s the _last_ thing she’d want – so she slips down a bit to be able to turn to her girlfriend; hand running through Lauren’s hair how she likes it.

 

She takes Lauren’s hand, pressing it to her chest just below her throat. Lauren likes being able to feel her talk, so when they lay together Camila always presses the younger girls palm to her skin; making her smile.

 

“Baby?”

 

Lauren’s fingers idly glide across Camila’s soft skin as she peaks her head out from her neck at the vibration. Watching Camila’s lips as she talks.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know I’d never pressure you, right?”

 

It takes a moment for Lauren to decipher the words, but when she does, her eyes soften and she kisses Camila. Feeling how their lips fit together perfectly. She nods in answer, her hand preoccupied with feeling Camila talk that she can’t properly sign. And right now she doesn’t feel like talking, just feeling Camila is enough.

 

Her girlfriend lets a relieved breath out at that, making sure Lauren understands. “We go your pace okay?” Lauren bites her lip, nods again, and really, all she can think about is how good it felt when Camila touched her like that. So she takes her hand, moving it down her stomach from her ridden up shirt, looking to the older woman with trusting eyes

 

“I t-t-trust you Camz”

 

Her voice is slow and raspy, but at the words and touch Camila wants to hear the sounds Lauren make so badly she almost takes her right then and there.

 

Instead, she rolls on top of Lauren, pinning her to the bed beneath her with her body. Lauren gasps, hand still at Camila’s chest as she feels her girlfriend’s weight on top of her. She kisses Lauren slowly, deeply, and when Lauren gasps into her mouth Camila uses the opportunity to kiss her deeper, tongue warm and smooth and Lauren moans at the feeling.

 

God, Lauren loves it. To many, being constricted like this feels suffocating. But to Lauren? She feels safe and light and she wants Camila to press down harder so she feels her hips and center against hers, so their breasts push together and their stomachs touch.

 

Camila does just that, knowing how Lauren responds to it. Smiling against her mouth when Lauren whimpers and bucks upwards.

 

She pulls back, kissing down Lauren’s chest and her hand sneaking higher up her shirt. Lauren trembles, biting her lip to keep the sounds in. Nevermind she can’t hear it, she still flushes when she feels her own chest vibrate with a moan.

 

But then Camila pulls back, hand softly on her breast as she glides her thumb over Lauren’s nipple; making her arch her back as it stiffens. Lauren moans, and Camila’s lower stomach tightens at the sound.

 

“Angel…come on, look at me”

 

Lauren feels the vibrations of her voice, opening her eyes as she looks to Camila’s lips.

 

“Feel good baby?”

 

Lauren nods, whining when Camila’s hand moves from her breast. Her girlfriend hushes her, making Lauren move her hand from Camila’s chest to the nape of her neck when she pushes her shirt up all the way; kissing up to the valley of Lauren’s breasts, swirling her tongue around an erect nipple and smiling when Lauren lets a deep moan out. Fingers fisting her hair and pulling slightly.

 

Camila moans at the touch, tongue and lips lightly nipping and sucking at her breast; leaving it pink and sensitive. Lauren can feel Camila’s moan against her stomach, and it makes her squeeze her legs together for release as she pants.

 

Camila feels this movement, moving to the other breast giving it the same attention. It’s on a particularly rough bite of her nipple that has Lauren arching into Camila’s mouth, both hands now in the older woman’s hair tugging in pleasure as she gasps and moans into the air.

 

“C-Camz”

 

Hearing Lauren moan her name for her has Camila almost wanting to rip the other girls clothes off right away. But she simply kisses back to between her breasts, down, down, down until she reaches Lauren’s navel. Looking up to the other girl, seeing pink erect nipples and Lauren’s lust blown pupils.

 

 _Fuck,_ Lauren will be the death of her.

 

“Is this okay love?”

 

Lauren reads her lips, and she’s pretty sure she knows what Camila said. It’s just so hard to concentrate when she’s so close to Lauren’s dripping center, her shorts and panties the only thing separating Camila’s mouth and her entrance.

 

She nods, maybe too eagerly, because Camila chuckles lightly and nibbles at Lauren’s navel, hand coming down to drag her shorts off. She leaves her panties on, and at first Lauren’s going to ask why, but then she watches with her mouth open as Camila drags them down with her teeth, winking as she does so.

 

God Lauren’s so turned on it hurts, and she closes her eyes with a moan as Camila starts to kiss up the inside of her thighs, holding her hips down as Lauren bucks.

 

“Shh baby girl”

 

Camila knows she can’t hear her, but she still says the words as she licks up Lauren’s dripping entrance, moaning at the taste and how Lauren tightens her thighs against the side of her head; a strangled gasp and moan leaving her lips as Camila licks up to her clit.

 

Her fingers run through her hair, holding Camila in place as she rides her girlfriend’s tongue. And oh my _god_ that feels good. Camila circles her clit with her tongue, sucking harshly enough to make Lauren almost scream as she goes back down, entering Lauren with her tongue and steadily fucking her.

 

Her girlfriend’s wetness is dripping down her chin, and Camila moans into her as she hears her girlfriend pant and moan and gasp.

 

Lauren couldn’t stop the words escaping if she tried. Her stutters worse, but fuck it, she doesn’t _care._ She just needs Camila to keep doing what she’s doing with her mouth.

 

“Don’t s-s-stop. P-please don’t s-stop C-Camila”

 

She brings her hands to Lauren’s thighs, pushing them so Lauren’s knees are bending; giving her better access as her tongue delves deeper, raking her short nails down the skin of Lauren’s thighs – making her keen.

 

“Hnng. C-Camila I’m c-c-coming, I’m-“

 

But Lauren doesn’t finish her sentence as Camila’s tongue travels up to her clit, biting down softly and sucking harshly. Lauren comes with a high pitched moan, and a “Fuck!” that has Camila lapping up her wetness and helping Lauren ride it out. Slowing down her thrusts, Camila pulls back and looks up to Lauren.

 

Her girlfriend’s chest is rising up and down rapidly, her breasts moving with the action and Camila bites her lip at the sight. She’s so fucking beautiful. And as she crawls up Lauren’s body, kissing the younger girl deeply; Lauren tastes herself. Gasping into the kiss as she feels Camila settle ontop of her.

 

She pulls back, making sure Lauren’s looking at her before she speaks clearly. “You okay honey?”

 

Lauren nods in a daze, still breathing heavy as Camila chuckles lightly. “Round two?”

 

Lauren tiredly signs, a weak moan leaving her lips.

 

_I don’t think I can take any more. Plus, I can’t hear your voice or moans._

Lauren pouts at the end of it, making Camila kiss her lightly. Quelling her worries and smiling against her lips as she pulls back, watching how Lauren stares at her lips.

 

“Actions speak louder than words babygirl”

 

With that, Lauren laughs, Camila shedding her clothes and the rest of Lauren’s as she kisses her deeply, moaning against her lips and biting down on Lauren’s lips. The late afternoon sun catches her skin, and Lauren falls and falls and _falls_ for the other woman so hard and fast it’s like she was spiralling into earth.

 

Fuck, Camila’s so right.

 

Actions _do_ speak louder than words. 


End file.
